


black + red to be mixed judiciously

by brawltogethernow



Series: avengers × game mechanics [2]
Category: Homestuck, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawltogethernow/pseuds/brawltogethernow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony selects his team's colors.</p><p> </p><p>No, not uniform colors, text colors. Instant messaging is an important form of communication, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	black + red to be mixed judiciously

Months in the Past, But Not Many  


 

Tony Stark sat at one of his computers in his basement, squinting at a cocoon of watery green-and-blue holographic screens in an otherwise dark workshop-cum-laboratory. It was four a.m., ergo the perfect time to orchestrate a new era in team communication.

Text-based communication was a thing, so it ought to be a thing that operated with slightly greater efficiency than running to the telegram station. Skype was the actual devil, and group SMS was unreliable depending on everyone’s devices. Not that that would matter if he could make everyone _take the phones he was giving them, for free, bottom of my heart here, Hawkeye please get rid of that clunky flip phone Britney Spears was still big when you bought that thing._

Chatlogs were more fun anyway. They were easily archived. It was efficient!

And since he was already indulging his inner fourteen-year-old that meant _text colors._

He was taking the issue of handles off the table straight off. FirstnameLastname format. Very classy. Also easier to automatically incorporate new people into the system this way, possibly unbeknownst to them and/or whether they like it or not. He was going to completely fabricate the inexplicably all-knowing computers of eighties cyberpunk films someday; it was a life goal. Plus this had sort of been decided ever since Barton had showed up with that ‘thehawkguy-)>’ handle. Yeesh.

So yeah, forget silly usernames, practically everybody he knew had let the press nickname them, it was a bad idea. But colors, colors were a convenient shorthand for cool funtimes people.

(Fury was going to be black. Tony had never seen him wear any other color; served him right.)

Hawkeye was easy. Bruce was easy if you knew him well enough to know that he shouldn’t be green. (He briefly considered a widget that changed the color if the spelling quality decreased, and backburnered it.) Thor’s theme colors were a mess, but something bright and primary would do. Tony himself had two theme colors, and having it alternate back and forth would be tacky, right? More importantly, visibility should be a priority to even the lowest undergrad website coder. So, red was the color with the better visibility, so red. Classic candy apple. Uncle Sam could have blue—didn’t want to oversaturate the memoboard with red, white was naturally terrible, and Steve’s uniform was mostly blue anyway. He considered a flat, sedate shade, and then went with bright blueberry because screw it. It suited his charming idealistic clarity thing.

That left _bright_ red open for Natasha, like her symbol. Like her belt, like her hair, like killer superspy dresses and lipstick, total aesthetic theme going on here. He typed in a line of code and watched the name NatashaRomanov flash bright, websafe FF0000 red. Like candy. Or blood.

_I’ve got red in my ledger._

NatashaRomanov

Tony waggled his fingers at the holographic keyboard and deleted the line of code.

Well okay then. Thor could have red, that solved the drawing-colors-from-outfit problem, and it suited the guy, he was loud, he was obvious, and it was probably a mark of respect to give him the most obnoxious color in his backwater hypertechnologically advanced alien utopia. Yeah. Good solution, Tony.

Well, he wasn’t gonna leave Tasha’s text default just because she was the _Black_ Widow, not nearly enough personality. Although Nat liked to think her personality was subtle, so…

**Author's Note:**

> ClintBarton: okay how does this thing know who i am.   
>  ClintBarton: i swear Stark your programs make me more paranoid by the second.


End file.
